


I Liked it So I Put A Ring On it

by PhoenixTribe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, girl dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTribe/pseuds/PhoenixTribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper had hoped that this would never happen, that she could fix this without involving him, but now it seems she has no chose.  With a sigh she goes to sleep, hoping that she is not pulled into that place and that a certain dream demon is not waiting for her.  But of course he is, he always is, she breathes in, looks him dead in the eye and says, "Bill, I have a deal for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do We Have a Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site, I hope you like it!!

"I can't believe I'm about to do this". Dipper mumbled as she began settling into her sleeping bag.

Mabel watched nervously as her twin grumbled and shimmy her way into the bag. "Are you really going to summon him? I thought the whole point we left Gravity Falls was to-"

"Under normal situations, I wouldn't even be thinking about the basted; but you and I both know that in light of new information, I have no chose." Dipper shot back at her sister.

Dipper was hoping that it would never come to this, but she had to, if she ever wanted to be free of him, she had to do this.

Mabel let out a sigh and nodded, "Okay, I'll keep watch to wake you up if you need me to, just-just be careful, okay?"

"Of course, I'll tell you how it goes." With that, Dipper closed her eyes, and focused on controlling her dreams.

The first thing she did when she awoke was putting up a shield as fast as she could. No sooner than when the shield was complete did something ram into her with the force of a speeding train. She was knocked back several feet and although the shield had a few cracks, it was otherwise still standing. Dipper quickly got back up and looked around for the source of the attack, when she turned to look behind her became face-to-face with one very angry dream demon.

Dipper took a calming, though shaky; breathe before speaking, "Hello Bill, it's been awhile, how have you been?"

Bill began to laugh in a high pitch voice before taking his own calming breath, once calmed down he responded with, "Oh you know, just looking for some bitch who decided that they weren't going to keep their end of the deal."

It was obvious that Bill was only barely keeping his cool, and Dipper knew she would have to tread carefully if she wanted Bill to free her willingly. However, at the same time she wanted nothing more than to hit this demon with everything she had.

Dipper took another breath, this one more mocking then her previous one, before saying, "Well you did trick her into marrying you, but I guess that's the only way you can keep a girl around huh?"

Bill began to look furious, Dipper just smirked which only made Bill even angrier. Soon Bill grew fifty feet tall while turning red, once he stopped growing; he loomed over Dipper and yelled, "AT LEAST I KEEP MY PROMISES!!! ALL YOU DO IS RUN AWAY WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!!!!!"

Dipper just rolled her eyes, Bill was always so dramatic. "Look Bill I want to make another deal with you, one that I believe we both want at this point."

"And why should I trust a single word that spouses from your filthy mouth?" Bill snapped back, already in his smaller form.

Dipper ignored the urge to roll her eyes again, "Because this time I'M proposing a deal to YOU."

Bill seemed hesitant but eventually nodded while saying, "Okay pine tree, I'll play your little game. What kind of deal did you have in mind?"

Dipper let out a quiet sigh of relief, now here came the tricky part, "I know I have given you a lot of trouble, and I'm sure by now you must be very angry with me, so why don't you just pull this ring off and I'll be-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!" Bill yelled, growing and turning red.

"Come on! Surely you want to be rid of me by now!" Dipper almost whined.

"Like you said, I AM angry with you, but I have no intention of letting you get away from me."

Dipper groaned, this is not how she wanted this conversation to go, "Look how about I sweeten the deal, you let me go and in exchange I will stop poking my nose in business that is not my own."

Bill let out a snort of annoyed amusement, "What, you mean like what you have been doing these past few years? Nice try kid but no dice."

"If you don't except this deal then I will have no chose but to go back to Gravity Falls and mess up your plans, again."

This got Bills attention, he quickly moved as close as he could to Dipper, pressing up against the barrier, ignoring the slightly painful electric volts pulsing through his being. Briefly he wonders just how powerful Dipper has become if she can cause him even a minuscule amount of pain in this realm; but he quickly pushes that question aside for another day. For now it is her words that speak loudest to him, not her actions.

He saw her take a step back in weariness, heard the sound of her heart pounding loudly in anticipation, smell the anger rolling off of her in waves, and could almost taste the sweat of her nervousness. Bill could sense all of these emotions and more from his little pine tree, but there was one emotion that he hadn't felt from her during this entire dream, fear. Bill formed a mouth just under his bow tie, revealing fangs and a proud fondness that no one knew he could possess; that's his girl, HIS. One that note, Bill decided to say what he had been meaning to say.

"You do realize that you returning to that little hell hole-" Bill took a time to chuckle at his own joke; Dipper just rolled her eyes, "is EXACTLY what I want right?"

Dipper smirked at that, which just made Bill shift is newly formed smile to a frown. What is his little pine tree up to?


	2. The Twins are Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd chapter! I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Oh and before I forget, Gravity Falls does not belong to me, and thanks again to Diamond!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dipper had to smirk at the Doritos smug attitude, it's going to feel so good to shock that bastard to his core; assuming this works that is.

"And that's what will make it all the more painful don't you think? To have the object of your obsession so close you could actually reach out and grab it."

She slightly bends forward, one hand on her hip while the other lightly knocks on the force shield three times before standing back up straight, her smirk becoming a bit more confident.

"And yet, no matter how hard you may try, you can't. I'm serious Bill, if you don't accept this deal I WILL come back, and you will NEVER be able to touch me, but if you break off our previous deal I won't bother you no matter what you do to Gravity Falls."

Dipper was really hopping that the dream demon would accept this deal. For while she was fairly confident she could hold him off, she wasn't sure for how long. If he doesn't except the deal hopefully she and her sister could hold him back long enough to finish Plan E. Though she hated that plan and prayed that they would never have to do it, she had to admit that it was more appealing than Plan F and even more so than Plan G. However if, and that seems to be a very small if at this point, Bill accepts she won't even have to worry about it! Dipper inwardly sighed at her optimism; Bill was taking too long to answer if she had time to go over all possible future plans. If she knew Bill, and sadly she does, then he was just trying to get her hopes up before he 'completely crushes them to dust'.

Bill struck a thoughtful pose, before quickly laughing like a mad-man, when he calmed down he wiped a tear from his eye while saying, "Oh, good one pine tree! As if you could leave me alone, even if you were free! Besides, even if you might be strong enough to keep me back in this realm, which I am VERY impressed with by the way, the fact that you're trying to make a deal with me proves that you're not strong enough to keep me back all the time."

He leans closer, his mouth once again turning into a teeth filled smirk, "And that's all the PROOF I need to know that I CAN and WILL get you."

'Fucking called it." Dipper mentally cursed.

"As much as I would love to continue this little conversation of ours, I'm afraid the sun is rising, so I'll see you later pine tree!"

Bill snapped his fingers and the next thing Dipper knew she woke up in the middle of the woods with Mabel leaning over her with a worried expression on her face.

"Mabel move your face, I'm getting hair in my mouth." Dipper joked as she got up and rubbed her head.

Mabel let out an annoyed sigh but did move back a bit, "So how did it go?"

Instead of responding, Dipper slowly began to remove the glove on her left hand. Mabel leans in closer, holding her breath in anticipation. When the glove was completely off Mabel couldn't decide if she should gasp, sigh, or groan; so she attempted to do all three at the same time. On Dippers ring finger was a tattoo that looked like a ring covered in eyes.

"Damn, so I guess we move on to Plan E then?" Mabel asked, already packing up.

Dipper glared at the tattoo before putting the glove back on. She gave her sister a nod while helping her pack, "He'll be expecting us."

"Yeah but unless he somehow found a way to become corporeal in our realm I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Oh so you do use that word calendar I gave you."

Mabel playfully pushed her sister, "Shut up! Anyway let's hurry up, we should make it to Gravity Falls by nine and I want pancakes."

Mabel smirked at her sister before running off; Dipper sighed and set off to follow her sister, both smiling dispute the danger they knew was waiting for them.

As it turns out they got to Gravity Falls much sooner than they thought, as most of the stores were still closed, much to the disappointment of Mabel. Dipper looked around and found a small patch of wild flowers; she went over and picked them before turning to her sister.

"Come on Mabel; let's go visit the Mystery Shake."

Mabel's face became serious as her body stiffened, but eventually she nodded and followed Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took awhile, college life sucks, but I am so happy to know that you guys like it so much, I hope I don't disappoint!! I got a few questions on the back story of the twins, and I'm proud to say that MOST of those questions will hopefully be answered. However, because there are a lot of details that I want to get right, and because I still want to leave a few things blank in case I get an idea letter, it might take awhile before I update again. Hopefully I will update the next chapter before Thanksgiving but who knows, but please be patient with me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was chapter one!! I just want to thanks to Diamond for giving me permission to use their idea of Bill tricking Dipper into marrying him!! Let me know if you guys want me to continue okay?


End file.
